Gilmore-Hayden
by angel1216
Summary: Rory grew up in Stars Hollow but in Society as well. Accept that Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III was not the typical society girl. What if she grew up loved by all her grandparents and was the heiress to both the Hayden and Gilmore companies. What if one day a random run in at the book store begins a friendship with three boys that would change her life.
1. Meeting the Boys

Rory Gilmore was sitting in a coffee shop reading a novel she had brought with her. However, Poor Huxley had failed to grab her attention. She was reflecting on her life.

* * *

_Rory Gilmore was born out of wedlock when her mother was sixteen years old. Lorelai did not want to get married, she was young and hated the pressure and pretentiousness of society, especially as a Gilmore; the Gilmores owned an international insurance business that made them Harford elites. So Lorelai stole away in the middle of the night with a young Rory with a mission to raise her away from society. At least for a little bit._

At 4 years old, Rory and her mother finally moved out of the Independence Inn, where Lorelai had been working as a maid, and into a small 3 bedroom house. Lorelai was also promoted and was now working at the desk at the Inn.

It was this age when her father, Christopher Hayden, came back into her life. He showed up at their house one day. Grudgingly, Lorelai could not deny him the chance to see his daughter grow up so Chris came to visit once a week under the condition that he could not bring his high society life with him. Christopher was heir to the internationally acclaimed Hayden & Co LLP law firm and son of a Supreme Court Chief Justice; he still lived with his parents in Hartford and attended Princeton University. His parents did not know of his weekly visits to Stars Hollow, a rule of Lorelai's that Chris did not mind. In fact, none of the Hartford Elite, especially the Gilmores and Hayden's knew where Lorelai and Rory were.

All was well with Rory. She grew up with her mom as her best friend, started drinking an abnormal amount of coffee at the age of 5, and was daddy's little girl whenever he was around. Not to mention they had a good amount of money from Chris who insisted on helping out. The obvious romantic intentions between Lorelai and Chris were still there; it was clear that they loved each other still, but would not do anything about it until Chris was done with Princeton Law School.

* * *

Rory sighed into her _Brave New World _book. The next part of her life changed everything for her. She still remembered that day.

* * *

_It was Rory's 6th birthday and Lorelai, Chris, and Rory were sitting on the couch watching Rory's favorite movie: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory. Rory was also wearing a crown and sash with "Birthday Girl" written all over. They were sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang._

"Nose Ghost!", Lorelai yelled touching her finger to her nose. Chris followed her actions and Rory was left to roll her eyes at her parents in amusement. She couldn't have asked for a better birthday with both of her parents present.

"Pause the movie then!" Rory said as she got up to open the front door.

"Did you hear that? Sounds like someone who didn't touch their nose!" replied Lorelai but she still paused the movie. They all laughed.

She could still hear her parents muttering when she finally got to the door. She opened it and her bright blue eyes met 4 pairs of eyes.

No one said a word, but Rory took in their appearances. On her porch stood two elderly men in suits and 2 elderly women in dresses. They reeked of money and you could tell they were well off. Not to mention the car that stood behind them that seemed to have it's own driver

And they were still staring at Rory.

Rory being polite asked in strong confident voice that one would not expect from such an angelic looking girl, "Hello, can I help you?".

The four adults just stared until one of the elderly men with greying hair approached her and lowered himself to be at the same height as her.

"It's your birthday," he said.

For some reason, Rory felt comfortable with these people instantly. So she did what she did best, she started rambling.

"Oh yes! I'm 6 years old now. I'm in school right now. I love school. Today was good. Mom and Dad got me so many books. My new favorite book is Huckleberry Finn or Too Kill a Mockingbird. Mom told me I was too young to be reading books like that but she stopped saying that as soon as I finished reading them. I don't think she thought I could do it. But afterwards she called me her genius daughter. Dad said he had no doubts because I have never gotten below an A. I think he said I inherited it from my grandparents, but I don't know what that means. I have never met my grandparents before. But it's okay...and I'm rambling. That tends to be a problem with me." said Rory as the group before her smiled hugely.

Before anyone else could say a word, Lorelai made made her appearance, "Rory what's taking you so long-" and stopped when she saw all the adults looking at her daughter.

"Lorelai it's been a long time," said one of the elderly woman, someone whom Rory realized looked a lot like an older version of her mother.

Lorelai looked at Rory and told her, "Sweetie why don't you go back inside and send your father out here, alright?" Rory nodded and did as she was told. Once she left, it began.

"What the hell are you doing here," at the same time the other elderly woman had said, "Chris is here?!".

That was the night her grandparents, all four of them, made amends with her mother and father. It even gave her parents the chance they never had, and at the age of 8 it was a dream come true when Rory witnessed a small wedding for her parents.

Rory grew up with a loving family in Stars Hollow. But, she grew up society bred as she was the heiress to the Hayden law firm and the Gilmore insurance industry. It took awhile for both parents to agree to this. But they knew Rory was meant to go places and, based on how she was already raised, they were confident that she wouldn't be a typical society girl now that she had her own credit card.

Luckily she was the perfect fit. One look at her angelic petite body, pale skin, bright blue eyes, and wavy brown hair and anyone would instantly melt. She looked the true blood part. Most importantly, she was intelligent, never getting less than an A and enjoying the company of books over anything else. Yet, she had a level of confidence and voice to speak that really made Rory an ideal heiress. Thus she was trained to be a blue blood.

However, a deal she made with her grandparents had allowed her to stay living in Stars Hollow with her parents under the name Gilmore to protect herself from the vultures of society. No one would know she was a Hayden and as her mother went by the name "Hayden" she was the last Gilmore Girl left. That would be until she turned 18 years old, the age agreed upon by her parents and grandparent to finally properly present their heiress to society as well as officially changing Rory's name to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III.

She attended public school in Stars Hollow up until high school where she transferred to Chilton, one of the best prep schools on the East Coast. Rory knew she would go to an Ivy League School, after all the Haydens were Princeton legacies and the Gilmores were Yale legacies. Although Rory always entertained the idea of going to Harvard, she knew that she would do one legacy for undergrad and the other for law school.

And she was not doing this to please anyone but herself. She was happy how she was raised away from society but she was ready to join that world once again. Her first year of Chilton was the first baby step into doing so. And now, in her Senior year, she had proven herself without the power of her full name. She was editor of the school paper, on her way to valedictorian, and basically guaranteed acceptance into all the schools she was applying to. Which would make her decision even harder and the reason why she was going to be touring Princeton and Yale soon.

* * *

Which school should she attend for undergrad and which one should she attend for grad school: Princeton or Yale. And here she was, in her home away from home, a bookstore in Harford trying to figure that out away from her parents.

She sat in a cozy chair tucked away with a cup of coffee she heard two loud voices.A brunette boy around her age, wearing a sweater vest that reeked prep and trust fund, walked into the coffee shop followed by a tall dark haired boy who wore sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt, and shorts. Rory recognized that his clothing, as crazy as they were, were also designer and the sunglasses he was wearing indicated that this boy was probably very hungover.

The brunette boy, rather loudly, was rolling his eyes at the tall dark haired boy who kept fidgeting as if he was really uncomfortable being in a bookstore. Rory dismissed them, they had probably never stepped into a bookstore before."Finn, what are we doing here," said the Brunette. The boy with the Hawaiian shirt, Finn, who seemed to be nursing a headache slapped a hand to his forehead.

"

Not to loud Colin! I told you, I need a book for class!"

Colin, the brunette boy looked at Finn again, "And we couldn't go to the Yale bookstore because...?"

Finn became overdramatic, "Why Colin, If I, Finnius Morgan, walked into a Yale bookstore, it would ruin my rep with the ladies."

Rory giggled a little at this comment. Enjoying the antics of the two and Colin continued to banter as they began to look through the store to find a book.

Colin getting frustrated asked, "Finn, this would be easier if we actually knew the title of the book."

Finn paused for a second, "I need it for my Russian lit class. Something about a girl named Anna and some Count."

Rory heard them coming closer to where she was sitting. And although she was enjoying their banter, Emily and Francine had instilled manners into her and she knew she should help Colin and Finn being almost next to the couch she quickly said, " I believe you're talking about Leo Tolstoy's book Anna Karenina, though I don't know why your teacher would assign that. I'm a War and Peace girl myself, but then again, I can't really compare both. I mean, War and Peace is much more than a novel but... I'm sorry, I'm rambling again. The book you want," and she pointed with her hand holding the book she was currently reading "is over there." And she opened her book and resumed reading.

Finn stared at this girl. She was beautiful, with long brunette hair, very blue eyes, pale blemish- free skin, and a slim figure. She was very relaxed, as if she always came to the store and based on her directing them to where the book was, both knew she was probably a regular.

Colin eyed the girl; she wasn't a society girl, if the literature she was reading said anything about her. She was too smart. That, and between the three of them (Colin, Finn and Logan) one of them had to know her if she was in society. But he noticed her casual clothes, not sure if they were designer, though they looked like it; if only he could get a better look.

Finn snapped Collin out of his thoughts as he approached the girl, "Thanks Love, what's a beauty like you doing here?"

And the girl looked back up at them, "An Aussie, if I am correct?" and Finn nodded and she continued, "My oh my aren't you an exotic being around here. Although, the hungover look does nothing but impedes your beauty".

Finn was a little put out. He was attractive, hungover or not. "Love, I am nothing but attractive. It must be the presence of my stuffy friend, Collin, over here. He does detract from me, nuh? You should see me when he's not around," Finn replied and then winked suggestively.

This usually would make any girl giggle, but the brunette raised one eyebrow and gave both boys a look over. For the first time, her scrutinizing look made Finn and Collin both apprehensive.

"For some reason, I don't think that's it and as unfortunate as it is to end what could potentially be a lovely conversation with two handsome gentlemen," and she glanced at her watch, confirming Colin's thoughts that she was rich as he identified her watch as Chanel, "I do need to get home. I hope you find your book." And she quickly stood up and exited the store.

* * *

Colin and Finn watched the girl leave from the same spots they had been when she spoke. For some reason that girl was interesting. There was something about her. It was in silence that Collin walked with Finn to the area the girl had pointed. They found the book, bought it and began to make their way out of the store and back to Yale both lost in thought. Who was this girl?

As they walked to the dorm they shared with Logan, both remained silent and entered the room. They didn't even notice Logan eating at the Kitchen looked at Finn.

"Who was that?" And Finn shrugged.

" I dunno mate, she was...something else."

"Finn, I read a lot, and even I probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with the lecture she was giving us on Tolstoy. Intelligent, witty, and..."

"Gorgeous," finished eyed to two boys.

Logan was unsettled by their calm presence. They were obviously talking about a girl, "So, want to tell me what happened?"

And Colin and Finn began to fill him in on the smart witty Brunette beauty they had met at a bookstore that seemed immune to their laughed at the way the girl reacted to his friends.

Finn sighed as they finished their conversation, "We don't even know her name. And neither of us recognized her even though it was obvious she was rich. How can we not know her, mate."

Logan shrugged, "I don't know. But I wouldn't worry about it. It's doubtful you'll run into her again. Maybe she's wealthy but not wealthy enough to run in our circle if you know what I mean. But, boy it sounds like we could all use a trip to the pub."

And all three boys exited the room, pushing the thought of the beautiful brunette to the back of their head.


	2. Meet the Three Stooges

A week later, and Rory Gilmore eyed the Princeton campus. Her parents and Hayden grandparents insisted she see both Yale and Princeton before deciding which school to attend. And when Paris offered, no, begged Rory to come to Princeton with her so she could see Jamie, Rory realized it would be the best way to get out of a day of her grandparents showing her around campus.

She spent the day walking throughout campus, drinking at the different coffee places, and visiting all the libraries while Paris spent the day with Jamie. She was picking up her fifth cup of the day when the Russian National anthem ringtone on her phone went off and she answered it with a quick "Hey Paris".

In the four years they knew each other, Rory and Paris' competitive love hate relationship had developed the two to become best friends. Only Rory and Paris could keep each other at wits end and push each other. They were also extremely protective over one another. Or well Paris was. She almost beat up her ex-boyfriend. But luckily, no charges were ever filed.

"Gilmore, where are you!?" Screeched Pari_s._

Rory rolled her eyes, "I was just leaving the library and grabbing a cup of coffee."

Rory pulled the phone away from her ear as Paris got louder.

"Well Gilmore, get your ass back to Jamie's. You promised you would come to the party with me and you need to get ready."

Rory rolled her eyes just as Paris said, "Don't roll your eyes Gilmore, you promised."  
Rory mumbled a quick fine and headed back to see an irritated Paris and get ready for a party she didn't really feel like attending.

She thought about the party as she was getting read. She'd been to many parties in her time at Chilton, especially since her other best friend usually ended up hosting them. And of course she had tried alcohol, she just wasn't in the mood for a party.

She finished putting on her jeans and when Paris walked in and balked. "Gilmore, we aren't going to dinner, this is a party." And quickly threw a tighter pair of black jeans and a halter blue top that matched her eyes to her.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Fine Paris.

* * *

Finn walked into their dorm room and quickly turned off the TV that Colin and Logan were watching.

"Mates, what are we doing?!" Finn pulled out a bottle of Vodka. "It's a Saturday afternoon and I don't want to sit around. I want something different. Something new. Why do I feel like I've slept with all the red heads on campus?"

Logan shook his head, "Because you have, Finn."

"Don't worry. There will be a new crop of red heads soon," added Collin.

Finn shook his head and took a sip of the vodka, "That's too long. In this case, I propose an adventure. I mean, I need more red heads, after all."

Colin sat up," And where shall we go for this adventure?"

Finn looked at Logan and Colin, "I think a change in venue would be in order. And I happen to have a friend throwing a party at Princeton. Are we down, boys?"

Colin stood up to get changed, "When are we ever not down, Finn? In Omnia, remember?"

And Logan laughed as he pulled out his phone to call a car. Spontaneous adventures were what the three thrived on and with the amount of alcohol they always consumed during adventures, he knew that none of them would be driving tonight.

* * *

Rory walked into the party and immediately lost Paris and Jamie. She wasn't really impressed, noting the party was just like a Chilton party. And she immediately got bored once she had her first few drinks, trying to think of something she could do in order to not return to the room for the night. With the way Paris and Jamie were eyeing each other as they walked to the party, she knew she didn't want to return there.

As an idea popped into her mind, she began to make her way out of the corner she was in to leave the party. She stopped at a familiar voice. "Love, this isn't a bookstore?" and she turned to see three people. One was the Aussie named Finn from the bookstore, the second was his friend Colin, and the last boy was cute boy with blond hair. Rory noticed how they all wore button downs of different colors and it was obvious they were friends from they way they dressed. Classy and rich friends. She wasn't surprised. She drained the rest of her drink as she turned to face them.

* * *

Colin, Finn and Logan had entered the party and immediately began to enjoy themselves. Finn was hitting on every redhead he could find. As the night got later, the three boys made eye contact and decided that it was time to move on to a different party or bar. They never stayed in once place too long; there was no fun in that.

As they made their way to the door, Logan noticed Finn stop and stare at a corner of the party. All of a sudden Finn started making grabbing gestures and grabbed both Collin and Logan.

"Collin, is that who I think it is or is the alcohol teasing me?" he said grabbing Collin's head and pointing it in a certain direction.

"I don't believe it. It's her! Finn, looks like your fetish for red heads has given us an opportunity," replied Collin.

Logan was confused. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Brunette in the blue shirt in the corner," replied Collin as him and Finn started making their way towards that direction.

Logan's mouth almost dropped. The girl was a gorgeous, long brunette hair, blue eyes that held an intensity in them he had never seen before, and she had a killer body.

They were nearing her when they saw her get up and head towards the exit. Funny enough, because that is where they were originally heading.

"Love, this isn't a bookstore," shouted Finn as they finally stood behind her. The brunette turned around and drained her drink. The girl smiled, "hmm Curly, Shemp, interesting place to see you at." As she eyed them, she noticed Logan and her smile shifted to a smirk, "Ah, this must be your Moe." Finn grinned at the three stooges comment and then ranked his eyes up and down.

"What are you doing here love? Not that it's a bad thing," asked Finn who was surprisingly not drunk yet.

"Well, if you must know, I was just leaving. I'm bored and there are better things to do," she added mischievously.

Logan decided to speak for the first time, "We were just leaving too, where were you going? Maybe we'll join you."

"I'm going to commit a felony," she bluntly stated and turned her back on them. She had taken five steps away from them and had reached the door when she turned around. She had seen them all staring at her, eyes wide open and surprised.

"Well boys, are you coming?" she said mischievously while raising both her eyebrows in a challenging manner. She grabbed a bottle of champagne and exited out the door.

Logan, Collin, and Finn looked at one another before grinning.

"In Omnia," said Collin as they followed their mysterious brunette out the door.

* * *

"Where are we going", asked Logan as he and his friends caught up to the brunette.

"I told you, we are committing a felony. You know for three boys who are going to Yale, you three really aren't the brightest of the bunch are you?"

Colin quirked an eyebrow, "How do you know we go to Yale?"

And she stared at him as if he was idiot. "Your Tolstoy adventure, remember? The exotic Aussie over here didn't want to go to the" and she mimicked an Australian accent, " Yale bookstore to ruin his Reputation"? I'm not an idiot. Anyone could have deducted that." And continued to walk on, not caring if the boys were following her or not.

The three were infatuated. Never had a girl talked to them like this. Or had been this adventurous before. As they followed her, the girl stopped at a library and took a step back. She admired the beauty of the building.

Finn looked at her, "So what now?"

She looked back, "Watch and learn," and quickly shoved the champagne bottle into Logan's hands.

She walked to the door and quickly pulled out a key. A certain key she had swiped and copied from her grandfather last year when she found out that Princeton had given one of their wealthiest alumni, after a hefty donation, a copy of the keys to several Princeton buildings, including the library.

She opened the door and beckoned them in as she grabbed the champagne bottle back from Logan and shut the door.

Logan eyed the Brunette, "How did you get the key to the library?" while Colin and Finn showed interest in knowing but also showed looks of amazement.

She smirked as she led them to one of the private study rooms on the first floor, "Don't worry about it."

She lounged in a chair and popped the bottle, staring at the three boys. "So, tell me about yourselves." And the three boys spent a majority of the night telling the mysterious girl, who they seemed to trust, crazy stories and antics about themselves.

* * *

"Will you at least tell us why you wanted to break into the library?" asked Colin.

And she grimaced, "My best friend is visiting her boyfriend and there was no way in hell I was going to sleep in the same room as them, if you get what i'm saying. It's like sleeping in the same room as two rabbits ready for breeding. And i've always enjoyed books. So why not spend the night in the library with a bottle champagne. It's about 4am, they must be done by now. It's time to make my exit." and she got up.

She was about to exit the room when Colin quickly asked her, "Curious. We've been talking about ourselves for the whole night and yet you haven't even said a word about yourself. Hell we don't even know your name."

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you now lies," she replied.

"So you will tell us your name," asked a hopeful Logan.

"Boys boys boys, patience comes to those who wait. I'll make a deal with you though. If I happen to run into you all again, which is not likely. Then I'll tell you my name," replied the brunette.

"Sounds like a deal Love. Or you could just tell us now," said Finn, who still wasn't drunk.

"Where's the fun in that?" she replied about to head towards the exit.

"Just answer one questions for us..." said Finn who had gotten up and had grabbed her hand trying to be charming.

The girl laughed at him and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "well...get on with it".

Finn looked at Colin and Logan and asked the one question that was on their minds. "What year are you at Princeton?"

Needless to say they were surprised when the girl laughed, pulled her hand out of Finn's grasp and headed towards the exit. She opened the door and turned around to give them one more glance before she answered, "Boys, I'm surprised and flattered. Since when do I look like a Princeton girl? I don't go to Princeton." And she made her exit.

Logan, Colin and Finn looked at each other kind of shocked. How did a girl that did not even go to Princeton have the key to it's library?

Logan broke their thoughts, "Well, now I know why you boys were so infatuated with the girl from the bookstore."

Finn nodded his head, "Love is such a fiery one."

Colin nodded his head, " I wonder who she is. Maybe we will see her again."

Logan grabbed his cell phone to call the car, "Well I say that was a great adventure, but boys, we forgot one thing, "And he grinned as he shut the phone... "Dibs."

Finn looked at Logan outraged, "Mate, that's so unfair, I saw her first!"

And Logan and Colin rolled their eyes, "She's not even a redhead" said Colin.

"And we all know Collin has a thing for blonds" followed up Logan.

"Fine."  
"Fine"  
"Let's go home boys."


	3. Mary?

It had been almost one week since the Princeton party and she found herself knocking on the door of her Gilmore grandparent's house for their weekly Friday night dinner with the Hayden's, Gilmore's, and her parents. Ever since the Haydens bought her a Audi car for her 16th birthday, she always insisted on driving herself knowing she might end up at either of her best friends house or a party afterwards.

Lorelai answered the door and eyed the black cocktail dress, " Mini-me, thank God your here. I'm bored already." And Rory laughed at her best friend's antics.

"Is dad on another business trip?" She asked, knowing her mom must be board without Chris' company.

"Yes. You and him left me to be interrogated. But do not fear young one, I distracted them."

Rory eyed her mother's grinning face, "What did you do and how am I involved?"

Lorelai grinned, "Well I may have mentioned that the prodigal daughter went to Princeton for a night. I then spent the rest of the night enjoying your grandparents argue over which school was better."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom, now they are going to make me visit Yale."

Lorelai grinned, " I know."

As they entered the room, Rory glared, "Your terrible," she mocked hurt ," what kind of a mother are you? You betrayed your own daughter and fed her to the wolves. Let's role play, you can be Abraham and I'll be adorable Isaac."

* * *

Dinner went well as Rory caught up with her grandparents, waiting for the question.

Straub Hayden, being a famous lawyer, always had a great amount of tact, but he was seriously lacking when he looked at Rory and asked, "So, your mother told us you went to Princeton?"

Richard, quickly chimed in, "So when will you be going to Yale. I'd love to show you around!"

Rory quickly glared at her mother, who seemed to be enjoying this. And quickly came up with a plan, "Well, since I toured Princeton by myself, I will do it again with Yale...Tomorrow. It's only fair. Grandpa Straub, did you see the new scandal concerning insurance law," she said, changing the topic and bringing Richard into the conversation.

Her grandparents insisted she read business sections of three different newspapers every day since she was a kid, she grew up with books and papers, the only way to train a true heiress.

As they walked out of the dinner, Rory glared at her mother. "Great, now I have to go to Yale tomorrow. I'll think I'll head over to Bible Boy's place for the night and drag him there in the morning." And headed to her Blue Audi.

"Are you sure Mini me. Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Mom, he's been my other best friend for four years, you know I have a drawer there. ill let you know how the Yale coffee is, bye. "And drove off as she dialed a number.

A voice answered and she quickly cut him off, "Bible boy, I'm coming over. Want to go on a morning adventure?"

* * *

"So Mary, what did you think of the campus," said Tristan Dugrey as they sat down for lunch in a pub on Yale campus, the table quickly covered with pro and con lists.

Rory couldn't lie. Yale was more than she had imagined. 9 cups of coffee! 2 more than she had gotten at Princeton because the coffee here was that good. And the library, well it was more like, which library. Princeton just didn't compare and Yale had more first editions. She had quickly added these pros to the pro and con list and there was a clear winner. She would attend Yale for undergrad and Princeton for Law School.

"Mary!" and Rory looked up as Tristan called for attention once more. Tristan looked smug as he saw her con list for Yale only had one point.

Rory looked at Tristan and said, "There is a clear winner".

Tristan smiled and then his smile turned sad, "Only one con?"

"Yes. One con," Rory added with a small frown.

"But it's not that important. I'm sure it won't mean much," said Tristan trying to play it off.

Rory gave him a look. "But being separated from you is kind of huge. Stupid Dugray Legacy. Stupid Harvard. You don't even like your parents! Why are you going to Harvard?! I have a huge pro list that clearly states Yale as the best school to attend. No cons for you, mind you because I'm attending there. Here let me start, first there is the coffee-" and she was cut off as Tristan covered her mouth with his hand.

"Mary, you know I would love to go to school with you. But you know how important this legacy is for my parents," said Tristan and Rory looked down, "But Harvard and Yale aren't that far away. We have cars. We have weekends. And you will always have a Mary drawer in my closet." Rory wasn't sad but she wasn't happy either.

"Fine," she grumbled because she knew his logic made sense.

Wanting to cheer her up, Tristan mentioned a topic that he knew she would enjoy. "Remember the first day we met, Mary?" Rory instantly smiled.

* * *

_It was the first day of school freshman year and Tristan Dugrey was the King of Chilton Preparatory School. He had a lot of friends and he could get any girl he wanted too, but he wasn't happy. He parked his porche and walked to his locker when his friends came up to him to give him the Chilton update._

_"There's a new girl," said his friend Duncan._

_Tristan rolled his eyes, "Duncan. It's the first day of school, of course there is going to be a new girl."_

_Duncan smirked, "you don't understand. New to our circle..."_

_Tristan looked up, "What are you talking about..."_

_Duncan looked up and down the hallway before he finally found what he was looking at, "Just look at her and tell me she is not one of us"._

_Tristan looked to where Duncan was referring too and stopped breathing._

_A petite brunette, blue eyed girl, pale, and innocent girl looking like a poster child for society was looking around for her locker number. _

_Tristan knew immediately she wasn't like any other girl. Without another word he closed his locker and went up to her to introduce himself._

_"I'm Tristan Dugrey," he said with his charming smile that he knew would melt her._

_She looked at him with her bright blue eyes and then her personality change immediately. Mischievousness took over her innocent looking eyes and gone was the sweet innocent girl._

_"Good to know," and she walked away._

_Rather than be upset, Tristan grinned. He walked next to her, "You're not going to tell me your name?" and she didn't respond, "You don't even know where you're going". That last comment made her stop and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll show you to your classes if you tell me your name."_

_" I think you'll show me to my classes even if I don't," she said._

_Tristan knew she was right. He smirked, "You're right. But if you don't tell me your name then I guess I'll have to make one up." She didn't respond to that but stared at him as though waiting for him to say something. "You seem the innocent type. Never been touched." And her gaze turned into a glare._

_"Alright Mary, let's not be late to your first class," Tristan said continuing to walk down the hallway knowing she would follow. He wasn't disappointed. She was going to be interesting company._

_"Bible boy, you don't even have my schedule," commented his Mary and Tristan raised his eyebrow at the reference. He was not the biblical type._

_"I'm not very biblical, " he said as she handed him her schedule._

_She looked at him and said, "Can't take the heat then get out of the game"._

_Tristen new right away that he had found something special._

* * *

"Good times Mary," Tristan froze, "Mary, you're going to be Valedictorian, right?"

"What are you up too Bible boy? You know I am. Especially after Paris' meltdown on C-span, they'll never let her live it down." And Tristan grinned.

"Well Mary, I believe I won a bet we made sophomore year and now you owe me lunch." As he picked up the bill and handed it to her. She rolled her eyes and she quickly pulled out her black American Express card and handed it to the waiter.

She looked around the pub and eyed three very familiar boys in the corner and hoped Logan, Colin, and Finn hadn't seen her yet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet them again.

The waitress dropped off the receipt and card, and walked away. Tristan took the time to head to the bathroom before they drove back to Hartford.

As Rory pocketed the receipt, she realized the waitress had given her the wrong black card. How many people had a black card she thought as she saw the first name of the card. "Logan" was written where her name should have been. She got up and began to make her way to the three familiar guys. Of course this would happen to her.

* * *

Logan, Colin and Finn were sitting in the pub, drinking on a Saturday afternoon when the bill came. Colin quickly handed it to Logan; "I believe it's your turn this time."

Logan nodded his head. Deep in thought of the brunette they had recently met. He quickly put his black card down and pocketed it as the waitress put it down with his receipt.

"So, ready to do whatever tonight has in store for us?"

Finn grinned just as a familiar voice was heard from behind the boys. "Excuse me, are any of you named Logan?"

And the three boys turned to see a familiar Brunette, looking just as beautiful wearing designer jeans and a black top.

Logan looked at her, "Yes?" And she quickly tossed a familiar looking card to him. His black American express card.

"Well, it seems as if they mixed up our cards so care to give me mine back?" Finn's eyes widened at the idea that this girl had her own black card. And Logan pulled the card out of his wallet, hoping to look at the name, only to have it swiped out of his view by a pale small hand that belonged to the mysterious girls.

Colin eyed her before giving her a smug grin. "Well i believe this is the third time we have met mysterious brunette. You now owe us your name. A deal is a deal."

And the girl smirked, eyeing all three boys. "Finn Morgan, Collin Mcrae, and Logan Huntzberger, one thing you should know about me is that I never play fair."

All three boys hid the shock that she knew their names. "How do you know our full names?" asked Logan a little aghast.

"I do my research. You should do yours. I wouldn't let just anyone come with me to commit a felony," she replied.

Finn however was upset that she had not kept her end of the deal. "You promised."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Fine, my name is..."

"Mary!"

And she was cut off as a familiar blonde boy joined her. Colin sat up, Finn stopped slouching, and Logan eyed Tristan Dugrey, one of the society boys they grew up with.

One of the notorious players. If the mysterious brunette knew him, she had to be society. She didn't seem like his type of fling.

Logan watched Tristan eye them before nodding his head, "Huntzberger, McCrae, and Morgan. How do you know my Mary?" Before putting an arm around her shoulder and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

All three boys were thinking the same thing. "My". What does that mean? And he just kissed her! And she let him!

Logan scoffed, "Funny I was just going to ask you that, Dugrey."

Tristan smirked, "Mary and I go way back. Actually, she was just paying for our dinner."

Logan watched the brunette, pout, as she mumbled, "Only because I lost a bet."

Tristan looked down at her and laughed, "Because you can't afford it and I've never bought you dinner before?" which caused Mary to smile.

Logan wasn't sure if he liked the idea that Tristan was clearly close enough to her to buy her dinner many times before. He glanced at Colin and Finn who seemed to be fascinated with this new development concerning the mysterious Brunette.

Collin quickly asked, interested, "What bet?"

And the Brunette glared as Tristan who began to speak nonchalantly. "When we were sophomores in high school she bet me she would go Harvard, while I bet she would be valedictorian and go to Yale, and our other friend bet she would go to Princeton."

He rolled his eyes and continued, "I don't know why she bet against us. She's a legacy at both Princeton and Yale. It was bound to happen through her parents and grandparents. Shouldn't we be going Mary?"

And she nodded, eyeing the widened eyes on the faces of the three boys.

As she walked away, Logan saw Tristan pull her closer and whisper, "I think you owe me a story Mary."

There was silence after "Mary" and Tristan's departure before Logan spoke.

"She's society. She has two legacies and a black card, damn."

Colin quickly chimed in, "She's smart, seeing as she is Valedictorian of her class. Which would be at Chilton, where Dugrey goes; one of the best prep schools on the east coast. "

Finn also spoke, "And she's young. She's not even in college! She'll be at Yale next year."  
He grinned and repeated, "She'll be at Yale next year, boys."

Colin continued, "and now we know how she got the key to the library. Logan has a key to the cafeteria here just because of his legacy, I bet she has the keys as well."

Logan caught their eyes, "Who is she?"

Finn eyed his blonde friend, never seeing a girl confuse him so much. "I dunno mate. She's rich, smart, witty, society, and the list goes on. But..."

Colin looked at Finn, "but?"

And Finn stared at Logan as he spoke the words Finn was thinking, "She's different."

Logan glanced at his friends and said something that had been on his mind, "Do you really think her name is Mary?"

Colin and Finn replied in unison instantly, "Nope."

"Glad we're on the same page," Logan added.

"To the pub?" asked Finn.

Colin looked at Finn oddly, "We are at the pub."

"Excellent. We must have been thinking ahead. Another round!" exclaimed Finn while Colin and Logan shook their heads and smiled.


	4. Revelations: Gilmore-Hayden

Six days had gone by and it was now once again Friday night dinner. It was also the night that Rory would tell her grandparents her decision of which school she would be attending.

She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The maid answered the door and quickly took Rory's coat and purse.

Rory went into the living room to find all her grandparents and parents enjoying cocktails and exclaiming hello's to Rory as everyone swept her into hugs.

When she approached her mother and father on the couch she overheard her mother, "We gave birth to her, right?"

"Yes Lorelai.

"I think we should always have the first hellos"

"Lorelai it's not like that's a rule."

Lorelai smiled, "Oh thank you my wonderful lawyer husband. I will make it into a Gilmore Girl Rule".

Rory smiled at her parents and exclaimed, "You know Abraham, I can hear you clearly. And Isaac follows no rules." which caused her dad to chuckle while Lorelai gave a widened eye look.

"Do I really look like an Abraham, I was thinking more of an Esther, but not an Abraham," referring to biblical characters. Thus began the typical Gilmore Girl banter of the night.

* * *

As they sat at the table, Rory waited for the question she knew they would ask. Grandpa Richard, as expected, looked at her, "So how was Yale?"

And she smiled, "Yale was fine. Actually, since I've been to both schools I've decided which one I'm going to attend."

Immediately, all four grandparents looked at her, waiting for her to say it.

"Columbia" is what Lorelai Gilmore the II quickly said. Grinning as she saw both grandparents immediately stand up with shocked looks on their faces.

Francine quickly shrieked, "Tell me you're joking."

While Emily added, "Was that even an option?!"

Rory glared at her mother, "Mom! Grandma it's mom, of course she's joking."

And Chris, quickly grabbing his wife's hand, nodded at his daughter in agreement, "Yeah, mother. Rory obviously chose Harvard."

And Rory glared at her father as both grandparents started getting upset again.

"You all know not to believe what Mom and Dad say." Rory took a stack of papers she had hidden underneath her chair and placed the stack on the table. Her grandparents stared at her in apprehension and gave her curious looks at the large stack of papers in her hands. "As you all know, I have decided that I will go to one school for undergraduate and the other school of my legacy for law. Once again, I'm sure you are all aware that I got into every single Ivy school".

At her Grandparents nod, she continued, "After visiting both schools, I made my pro and con list and chose the school that had the most pros and least cons. Here are my lists because I'm sure you will want to know why I made my decision."

Both grandparents eyed the list, waiting. "Yale for undergrad and Princeton for graduate school."

Emily and Richard smiled as Straub and Francine quickly grabbed the pro con lists and went through them quickly. Every few minutes they would look up and mumble something.

"The coffee. Rory, I'm sure we can get you your own coffee cart. You can even choose the barista. It would be the best coffee."

"We'll talk to the Dugrey's. Tristan will be at Princeton."

"We can add a new library? One with all first editions"

Rory, Lorelai, and Chris laughed at the antics of their grandparents. While Richard and Emily emulated smugness.

By the end of the night, the Hayden's sighed but were happy knowing that she would at least attend Law School at their alma modern. By the end of the night, all grandparents were content and were now planning her celebration party that would be held in two weeks.

* * *

The last two weeks of Rory's life had been difficult. School was coming to a close but it was more than that. She had just turned 18 years old. She could buy cigarettes, go play the lottery, and even register to vote.

It was also the age she would be declared the Gilmore-Hayden heiress.

Rory had planned for this. She knew it was coming. It's not like she was taking over the companies yet. But she would be out there for society to see. No longer would she be shadowing her grandfather's at work, now she would be doing the work by herself when she had the time. Tonight was the night.

She looked at herself in the mirror and knew that her mom and grandmother's had gone all out for her. She was wearing a Royal Blue chiffon floor length gown that hugged her body in all the right places. It was like a classy second skin. She was wearing pearls to complement her look and light make-up. She truly looked like an adult.

She couldn't wait for her introduction to be over with. She took a deep breath. She grabbed her phone and called her escort for the night, "Bible Boy. Where are you? We have to take photos before we make an entrance."

She closed her phone and waited for Tristan to come, happy that her best friend would be by her side the whole entire night.

As she was waiting for him to come to her room, she walked over to her balcony and peeked over. Bentleys, Limos, and the works. There would be 100 of the most elite families attending tonight's celebration party including all of the Chief Justices and most important clients of both families.

She heard her bedroom door open and didn't have to turn around to see Tristan enter her room. He was the only one that never knocked. He came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms knowing that it was what she needed right now.

Rory took one more glance out the window and her melancholy mood picked up when she spotted the three boys that she had been thinking about lately.

"Tris, tonight's going to be interesting."

"Mary, I think you're right." added Tristan turning her around and looking her up and down. He whistled.

"Isn't this the part where you tell me I'm beautiful and we try to escape out of the tower with a magic carpet," said Rory thoughtfully. She frowned and made a point to look behind Tristan, "Where's the magic carpet?"

Tristan couldn't help but laugh. This was his Rory.

Rory continued, "Mom always told me that if a boy makes empty promises then I should take my business elsewhere."

"I doubt Lorelai had the problem with Chris. And if I remember correctly that is the reason why we never dated. You couldn't handle me," said Tristan.

Rory smirked. "Didn't mean we didn't have fun" she said walking towards Tristan.

Tristan swallowed loudly. Even though him and Rory never officially dated they were best friends and did have a few drunken nights together. "Rory..."

Rory just giggled. Tristan always made her laugh. "I'm kidding Tris. Calm down. I'm not even drunk yet."

Tristan smiled and hugged Rory. "I'll always be here for you Mary. You're my best friend with or without the hyphenated last name."

* * *

Logan, Colin, and Finn were getting ready for a society party at the Gilmore Residence.

"Why do we have to go again?" questioned Finn as he began to fill their flasks for the night.

Colin rolled his eyes, "Because our parents will cut us off if we don't."

Logan walked in wearing an Armani suit with no tie, "Besides, the Gilmores have the best place for sub parties."

Colin quickly looked at the two boys as they all pocketed their flasks. "So what is this event?"

Finn and Logan shook their head; they had no idea.

* * *

The three boys arrived at the large Gilmore residence fashionably late.

As Logan, Colin and Finn began to say hello to their friends, Colin quickly whispered to the two other boys.

"What is this party for? All of the elites are here. And I'm not talking about the ones from our circle either. There hasn't been a party like this in ages, something big is happening."

The boys proceeded to the bar after saying a quick hello to their families for the public sake. They were each told specifically not to make a scene tonight.

They saw a familiar blonde boy wearing a smirk at the bar; he was arguing with a blond girl.

"Tristan, have you seen Rory already?" The girl seemed demanding and was glaring at him.

Logan saw Dugrey smirk, "Of course I've seen her, she's my best friend. Yours too, last time I checked. Or are you mad at her for some stupid reason again." Obviously he was trying to push the girls buttons.

The blonde glared harder, "Shut up Dugrey before I kill you. Do you know what happened to her last boyfriend?" She paused. "This is going to be a long night, give me that." And the girl swiped the scotch Dugrey was drinking and chugged it.

Tristan's smirk changed for a moment, "It's okay Paris, she's nervous but she'll be fine. It's a big night, but she's been getting ready for this her whole life. Besides I gave her enough alcohol to help her out."

At this moment, Logan, Colin and Finn stepped forward to order drinks and nodded a polite hello to Dugrey.

They noticed that Dugrey was dressed differently than everyone else. He was wearing a black tux with a royal blue bow tie. Why was he so dressed up? They also noticed the blonde girl who seemed really stressed.

"Dugrey, what are you doing here? I thought you always skipped out on these things," said Logan.

Before Tristan could speak, he was cut off by the blonde who immediately hardened her eyes to Logan, Colin, and Finn who had returned with drinks.

The girls sarcasm was very blunt, "You're joking, right blondie? This is the party of the year. I think the question to be asked is who isn't here. Who would miss tonight?"

Tristan smirked, "Couldn't have said it better Paris. Paris Geller, this is Logan Huntzberger, Collin McCrae, and Finn Morgan. Paris will be at Yale next year."

Logan remembered something about the Gellers, a semi prominent society name. The blonde, at the mention of their names, glared harder.

Logan was saved from his thoughts as he glanced at Finn who was about to open his mouth, and no doubt, say something very stupid. Collin chimed in before Finn could screw things up,

"So, what is happening tonight?"

And the Geller glared, "Idiots. Come Satan spawn" she remarked turning to Tristan, "It's almost time."

She walked away with him but before he followed Tristan added, "Duty calls boys. You'll find out soon enough why you're here."

Finn drank his scotch as he pouted, "You know, I wish someone would tell us what's going on tonight."

Collin couldn't help but nod and then he froze. "Oh my god, that's Francine and Straub Hayden. He's a supreme court justice and owns the most successful law firm in the world. " Colin was drooling.

Logan contemplated his friends words, knowing Collin was destined to be a lawyer as it was his legacy. "What are the Hayden's doing here? They only go to major events and they are a lot more prominent in the Boston circle." Colin shook his head.

"I dunno man. Looks like tonight is going to be important."

* * *

Tristan had followed Paris to see Rory once more before he was to escort her but found out that he would be meeting her when she was announced.

He had 5 minutes. He only knew one activity that would take 5 minutes. One more shot.

He wasn't surprised to see Logan, Colin, and Finn still at the bar. In fact he was delighted at the prospect of having another conversation with them. How could they not realize what this party was all about? He was going to have some fun.

* * *

Colin, Finn, and Logan saw Tristan once again approach the bar where he grabbed a shot, downed it and then looked at the staircase that was leading towards the stage. It was as though he was waiting for something.

Finn decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him about "Mary" and walked over towards Tristan with the other two following behind.

"Dugrey, I meant to ask you earlier but was distracted by that blonde you were with. Is Mary here tonight?".

Tristan smirked at the use of Mary. "My Mary is around here somewhere. I'm sure you'll see her sooner or later".

Logan perked up at this, "She's here?"

Tristan smiled to himself, obviously as though it was an inside joke. "Of course she'll be here. She just hasn't arrived yet."

"I noticed that this party is the crème de la crème of the elite. Mary is apart of the elite then?" Colin asked trying to figure out who this girl was.

Tristan wasn't happy about this. It was as if they had assumed Rory was not that high in society because they didn't know who she was. They would feel stupid soon enough but still. Tristan gave them a contempt look and said, "She deserves to be here more than all of you".

Finn, Colin, and Logan scrunched their faces at Tristan's obvious upset mood. What was going on? Were they missing something?

"What are you talking about-," Colin was about to ask before he was cut off by a magnified voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know tonight is a party that we have all been waiting for. But before we begin, I would like to introduce the hosts of tonight's evening, Richard and Emily Gilmore," the MC announced. Richard and Emily, a beautiful elderly couple appeared, they still looked young. Richard was wearing a tux with a Royal Blue bow tie while Emily wore a suit dress of Royal blue. "and Straub and Francine Hayden." Straub and Francine appeared, while Straub wore the same tux color as Richard, Francine was wearing a fashionable sleeved dress of Royal Blue.

Colin, Logan, and Finn were shocked. But looking around at the audience, it seemed as though everyone was shocked. Wasn't this a Gilmore party? Why are the Hayden's hosting one with them? This combination was dangerous, but wonderful for business. Maybe they were merging companies. Or maybe their children were getting married? That would be... a huge society move. One that would put their families at the top.

Emily and Francine took the microphone from the MC.

"Tonight, the Hayden and Gilmore's have an announcement to make and celebrate. Before we get to it we would like to introduce one more couple. Please welcome our children, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden II and Christopher Hayden."

A beautiful young couple appeared, the man looked very young and to be in his mid 30's and was very handsome. He was wearing a black tux with a royal blue bow tie. His wife was beautiful and radiant, she was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress with black pumps that showed off her figure in the right place. Most importantly, were the looks of endearment and love the couple expressed as they glanced at one another and walked down the staircase, hands clasped.

Logan, Finn, and Colin looked at one another. They were confused. Their kids were already married. How had they not known? They hadn't even known that the Gilmores had a daughter. And she was married to a Hayden at that.

Finn was thinking along the same lines when he noticed a movement from the corner of his eye. Dugrey had stepped closer towards the side of the crowd, near the staircase. Finn's eyes widened when he realized that besides the Gilmore/Hayden family, Tristan was the only one wearing Royal Blue. The words "duty calls" and the name "Rory" rang through Finn's head.

"Royal Blue. Dugrey is wearing royal blue," murmured Finn quickly to Logan and Colin as the young couple took their sweet time to approach their mother's and take the mic off their hands.

Colin and Logan faces were confused. What was Dugrey doing wearing royal blue. The family had already been introduced and Dugrey had no connection with the Hayden's or Gilmore's that they knew of.

As Lorelai and Chris reached the mic, the hall was silent. Everyone was paying attention.

"Christopher got lucky. He married a Gilmore Girl," Lorelai stated which eased the tension everyone was feeling, "I'm sure I can speak for him when I say it has been the best 10 years of his life with many more to come." At this the crowd that had not been in shock at the ten year marriage revelation aww'd as Chris kissed Lorelai's cheek and happily took the mic away from her.

"Most importantly comes the news and declaration behind tonight's events. On behalf of the Haydens and Gilmores we would like to officially announce and welcome the heir of Gilmore Insurance and Hayden LLP to our society." The Hayden and Gilmore grandparent's faces lit up with huge smiles as they turned to face the staircase. The crowd was once again shocked as they had no idea that this is where tonight's events would lead to. They turned to stare at the staircase.

Chris continued, "Friends, family, and associates not many of you know that my lovely wife and I have been together since we were 14 years old. It is our honor to present our daughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III who will be starting Yale in the fall and will be attending Princeton for graduate school. Escorting her is Tristan Dugrey who will be attending Harvard"

They noticed Dugrey at the top of the staircase and suddenly noticed another body coming out of a door behind him. They noticed the elegant arm that had a single strand of pearls. Next they noticed the this curvy petite body encased in Royal Blue that brought out the young woman's pale skin. The neck only held a strand of pearls. It was when her face was in the open that the boys opened their mouths in shock.

She was beautiful. She was their mysterious brunette. And she was a Gilmore- Hayden.

They watched as she walked down clinging to Dugrey's side. It seemed like her entrance was hours long when it was actually only 30 seconds till she reached the bottom of the staircase. Dugrey kissed her on the cheek before releasing her arm and allowing her to approach her grandparents and parents, whom she hugged and kissed on the cheek of before taking the mic from her father.

* * *

Rory looked at the crowd before her and took the mic from her father. She was told to make a speech but she didn't prepare. Whatever she was going to say was going to come from the heart. It was with confidence that she began the first speech of her career. Before she spoke her first words, she mentally thanked Tristan for supplying her with the proper amount of alcohol and Paris for making her the speaker she was.

She spotted Paris with her eyes and noticed Paris wink at her. She was ready.

* * *

Paris wasn't surprised by the confidence and blue blooded manner that Rory spoke with. She knew that it was surprising that this angelic individual could speak as determined and eloquently as Rory could. She knew Rory was going it do it so that everyone would know she wasn't some weak innocent woman they could take advantage of. Paris was proud. This is what they had prepared Rory for.

* * *

"Good evening, I can't help but be amazed and shocked with how many people came out tonight. And I must thank my grandparents for planning this, as well as my parents for having me." She paused, " Maybe my mother more than anyone else for being my best friend and getting so excited when she had me that she named me after the best person she knew: herself," this broke the tension and quietness of the crowd.

While Lorelai shouted a loud "Hey!" that caused the Gilmore and Hayden grandparents to laugh in amusement. Rory paused and looked around the room, making eye contact with Paris, Tristan, the three stooges and some of the most influential names in the world.

" I go by Rory Gilmore-Hayden. I have grown up with loving grandparents, parents, and friends who have always put me ahead in their lives in order for me to achieve all my dreams. I am who I am today because of them and the values they have taught me. And Today, I hope to be a proud granddaughter and daughter as I accept being the Hayden LLP and Gilmore insurance Heiress."

The audiences clapped and Rory waited for them to settle down before continuing.

I've waited my whole life for this moment, in fact I've trained for this moment since I was a little girl. I am determined to be the best of the best and to live up to the Gilmore and Hayden legacy. I won't settle for anything less. I will continue the Gilmore legacy at Yale where I will be double major in political science and business and then continue with they Hayden legacy at Princeton to get my law degree.

Family, friends, and associates; I hope to see you all on the road to my success. There is no doubt in my mind, that with the individuals standing behind me, with Mr. Dugrey, and my best friend Paris Gellar that I won't be successful. Thank you and I look forward to speaking with each of you tonight".

Rory stepped back as the crowd applauded and Tristan quickly joined her. It was time to mingle.

* * *

Logan, Colin, and Finn watched as "Rory" made her way through the crowd with Dugrey attached to her side. She was talking to everyone. No one really talked with everyone when they say they will, but Rory was true to her word. And the way she was making conversation seemed so genuine.

* * *

Logan saw her talking to his parents and noted that she was actually making his father laugh. His mother, however, had a fake society smiled plastered on her face. Shira Huntzberger was always jealous of what she could never be.

As he passed by his parents, he found himself being pulled by the arm into Rory's conversation. His mother said nothing as she continued to fake smile, but his father was still laughing from another joke.

Mitchum's loud voice boomed, "Miss Gilmore-Hayden, please meet my son, Logan. Maybe you should be friends, after all someone needs to make sure he actually attends classes at Yale."

Rory laughed, "Actually, I met Logan a few weeks ago. He definitely has a great sense of adventure, which I'm sure will be very valuable once he takes over HPC. I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Mitchum's smile faded a little shocked that the girl complimented his son who partied and was known as a womanizer. He immediately smiled again though, realizing that this friendship may help Logan to focus even more. Maybe he was underestimating Logan.

Logan couldn't help but smile as she continued to talk to his dad about the business sections of newspapers she grew up reading. As well as the fact that the Hayden's represented HPC and Gilmore insurance insured them. Rory had even complimented him in front of his father.

* * *

Finn saw Rory talking to his parents and could tell with the smittened looks plastered on his parent's faces that they were already charmed. He passed by his parents to overhear their conversation when he was immediately grabbed by his mother to be introduced.

"Finnius, dear, we would like to introduce you to Ms. Gilmore-Hayden," stated Ms. Morgan while Finn glanced at Rory as she society smiled at him.

"Please call me Rory, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. As for Finn over here, we have met. I met Finn a few weeks ago and he made quite an impression on me. In fact, I'm sure we will be good friends at Yale," Rory said which made Finn have a goofy smile. He made a good impression? Aww Bookstore Girl was good. She was made for this small talk.

This made Finn's parents smile brighter. Their son had already met the heiress and had made a good impression. This was a good thing.

Rory ended the conversation by talking a little about insurance figures as the Morgan's owned Vineyards in Australia, and would soon hopefully become clients of their insurance group, before moving on to the next couple.

* * *

Mr. and Ms. Mcrae were delighted with Rory and quickly introduced her to their son.

"Rory, here is our son Colin, he also attends Yale," said Mr. Mccrae.

Rory smiled and said, "Yes, we have met before. Long time no see Colin," and Colin smiled and took Rory's hand and kissed her knuckle causing her to chuckle, "This one is always the charmer."

"You've met? Dear you didn't tell us?" asked Ms. McCrae.

"It was at a small thing at Yale. I believe she was touring. Rory made quite an impression," said Colin formally.

"I have no doubt we will be close acquaintances at Yale. I don't think I can stay away from the charming likes of Mr. McCrae over here and his crazy companions," Rory added.

Mr. and Mrs. Mccrae smiled and chuckled at the joke, "So Rory, what is your take on the current regulation of firearms in the U.S." and Rory smiled as she delighted the couple with her take on gun control. One of the many topics her grandfather and father had prepared her for.

* * *

As soon as Rory made all her rounds and could hear the audience discussing her, she knew her work for the night was complete. She had came and conquered. Now it was time to have some fun.

She glanced at Tristan, Paris, and made eye contact with Logan, Colin and Finn. She beckoned them to come talk to her.

Logan saw her smile mischievously as they approached.

Finn gave the brunette an obvious once over, once again, and quickly asked, "Love, why didn't you tell us who you were?"

With a huge smile she answered, "You of all people should understand that there is no fun in that, Finn. But now you all know me. I'm Rory, nice to meet you."

Rory out her hand at mockingly and was surprised when Logan grabbed it and kissed her hand. She gave him a look that showed she was impressed that no one missed. Paris glared at Logan not liking the gesture while Tristan looked smug for some odd reason.

Rory smiled and continued what she was saying, "You three wouldn't happen to remember the first rule of how to survive society parties, would you?"

Logan grinned, and he looked at Colin and Finn, who were grinning as well. This girl was constantly surprising them; "The first rule of society parties is always form a sub party."

And Rory grinned, "Perfect. Tristan, McCrae, Morgan, Huntzberger, go get the society kids. They all look bored; it's time to liven things up a little. Paris, come help me move champagne into the pool house. I've gone too long without alcohol in my system."

At the mention of alcohol, Finn's eyes widened and he dramatically exclaimed, "A girl after my own heart."  
Colin and Logan dragged Finn away to find the LDB, most of whom had attended tonight's event.

This sub party would be interesting.

As Rory made her way to the bar, Logan left his conversation with an LBDers and could not help but once again admire Rory. He had called dibs on her previously because she was interesting, a challenge that he knew would melt at his charms. But after seeing her, interacting with her, he realized that this girl was something else.

Logan was determined to find out more about her. In fact, he wanted to. He also had to figure out what Dugrey was to her and to see if he had anyone else to worry about. Logan stared at her for a few more seconds, feeling something stir inside him when he saw her grab a few bottles of champagne and wink at Paris and mouth "Mission accomplished."

He wasn't sure if he liked this feeling but right now he didn't really care. She sure was something.


End file.
